Irene Belserion
"}} |kanji= アイリーン・ベルせリオン |rōmaji= Airīn Beruserion |alias= Scarlet Despair (緋色の絶望 Hīro no Zetsubō) Queen of Dragons (ドラゴンの女王 Doragon no Joō) |race= Human (Former) DragonFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Page 9 |gender= Female |age= 400+Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Page 7 |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Brown |hair= Scarlet |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Kingdom of Dragnof |mark location= BackFairy Tail Manga: Volume 57, Extra Sketches |occupation= Shield of Spriggan Leader of the Irene Squad |previous occupation= Queen of Dragnof |team= Spriggan 12 Irene Squad |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Kingdom of Dragnof (former) |status=Deceased |relatives= Erza Scarlet (Daughter)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 513, Page 15 Erza's Father (Husband; Deceased) |counterpart= |magic= Universe One Eye Magic Animal Transformation Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons= Staff |manga debut= Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 483 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Irene Belserion (アイリーン・ベルせリオン Airīn Beruserion) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads the Irene Squad, her own personal squad, within the Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 14 She is regarded as the "Scarlet Despair" (緋色の絶望 Hīro no Zetsubō) in the Empire, due to her peerless magnitude of power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 10 She is the mother of Erza Scarlet and the creator of Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Irene is a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick. For clothing, Irene dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges. As a Dragon, Irene is many times larger than the average human, with light-colored scales running all over her body. She has a dark-colored fiery-man running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Irene has a dark-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border abover her nostrils that divides her mouth from her face, extending near the back of her head. Finally, Irene has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of her skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of her knees. Personality Irene has shown to be very knowledgeable, showcasing herself as a historian when revisiting a folktale of her birthplace, seemingly enjoying the counterbalance of a "wonderful story" of the two angels of Zonia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 13 She's shown to have a humorous side to her, as seen when she wanted to see Juliet and Heine do battle, only to later say it was a joke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 13-15 In regards to her underlings, she is very attached to them, even referencing them as her "children," coming to their defense after their battle against Mirajane Strauss, painfully torturing the latter as collateral for defeating them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 2-4 Irene is extremely confident in her own power, wanting to take care of Acnologia by herself (even talking of humanity's greatest threat without any timidity in her words) nevertheless as her very own comrades, among them being August, noted that they could not defeat the Black Dragon without Fairy Heart at their disposal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 7 Due to this, her confidence not only spreads within her, but to the might of her Empire, saying that she could put aside the Majesty's "war game"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 15 due to the task of handling Acnologia, stating Alvarez (with her Majesty at the helm) would be victorious regardless of the outcome. She also displays signs of being a cruel individual, such as when she questioned Toma E. Fiore's love for his daughter, Hisui, after personally transforming her into a mouse. When displeased at his caring words for his child, she makes a muted expression on her face before moving to attack them, showcasing her dislike for things not apropos to how she conceives it to be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Page 11 When she started to torture Mirajane, she devilishly promised her that not only would she not have a swift death, but after it is all said and done, she would turn her into a a lump of rotting meat, showing more of her evil and brutal nature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 4 When serious, she has shown to criticize and be honestly blunt to those even above her, such as the Emperor, for the latter treating the war as a game and also inviting naivety in his heart in regards to his former lover, wanting to be the one to correct him through it all. Besides all of this, she is very respectful and complimentary to those higher than her, still delivering high praise to the same Emperor who she claimed if he participated in the war against Ishgar that it would be over sooner after it began, while taking honor from the Black Dragon's compliments after engaging in battle with him, returning the favor by saying the rumors of his power don't do him any justice in person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 14 However, she can be somewhat vain as well as silver-tongued, remembering that she is no longer known as the "Scarlet Angel," but the "Scarlet Despair," desiring something much cuter to be called. Four hundred years ago, Irene was a kind individual, having undergone political marriage to protect her country and end disputes. She was a firm believer in human-Dragon coexistence, best exemplified by her relationship with the Dragon Belserion, confiding in him her sadness at the mere thought of Dragons eating and mistreating humans,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Page 5 and even creating Dragon Slayer Magic so as to help the coexistence faction win the war, all with his help, all up until his death at Acnologia's hands, which left Irene particularly distraught. She was also extremely maternal, halting her fetus' growth with Magic when she was imprisoned for undergoing dragonification, and sped up the process solely to protect her. During her several hundred years of being a Dragon, Irene became obsessed with returning to her human body, and eventually, after getting it back, becoming a true human again. This obsession turned into insanity and desperation, with her trying to enchant herself onto her yet-still-unborn fetus and failing, which ended with Irene abandoning her newborn infant in Rosemary Village. This marked Irene's complete departure from how she used to be, and from here, she ultimately became the vain, cold-hearted and cruel individual in the present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Pages 2-18 The above account of events is later stated to be false by Irene: she could not bear the idea of doing any sort of harm to her smiling infant (whom she loved), and instead opted to leave her, quite gently, in the care of someone else. Irene merely contrived the facade that she heartlessly abandoned her daughter as a means of coping, for when she came face-to-face with Erza many years later (and had her at death's door), she ultimately opted for suicide, still unable to actualize the desire to kill her daughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 519, Pages 9-19 History Colloquially known as the Queen of Dragons,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 513, Page 19 Irene lived four hundred years ago, having married Erza's Father (a general of a neighboring country) for political settlement of territorial disputesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Page 2 and became pregnant with his child.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Page 19 Due to her incredible Magic Power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 516, Page 4 she was the queen of a country called Dragnof, which was one of several in Ishgar that had Dragons and humans peacefully coexisting. One day, while in the courtyard of her castle, Irene was visited by her friend, the Sage Dragon Belserion, who had returned from reconnaissance of the Dragons on the western continent. Irene learned from Belserion that the western Dragons attack and eat humans, and that they will inevitably invade Ishgar, an idea that Irene found unthinkable. She and Belserion agreed that humans and Dragons have shown to be able to positively live together, and wondered if the bonds humans and Dragons built would be shattered by the invasion. Belserion, however, reassured her that he would not allow that to happen, and that he would protect the humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 4-7 Some time later, with the war underway, Irene demonstrated her ability to use magical enchantments in front of a crowd of her subjects, instilling them with the hope that she could empower the Dragons. After much fighting, the pro-coexistence side of the war began to lose due to betrayal from some of Ishgar's Dragons, who felt that humans were beneath them, and the overwhelming number of enemies they faced. After one of many battles, Belserion told Irene that they were going to lose, but reiterated his desire to protect humans. Irene wondered why Belserion would go so far; he reminded her of the debt he owes her family because of her predecessor saving his life, which she states he had repaid long ago. Hearing Belserion's unshakable resolve, Irene resolved to enter the war, and wondered aloud as to whether Belserion could enchant his Magic onto her and turn her into a person with the power to slay a Dragon: a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 8-13 While Irene's plan was largely successful, humans could not contain the power of a Dragon, and they either became consumed by their overwhelming power, or developed motion sickness because of the conflict between their draconian senses and physical bodily composition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 17-18 Regardless, she fought alongside Belserion and her husband, who accompanied her during every battle, and was present when Acnologia killed him and ended the war. One week after the end of the war, Irene, planted with a Dragon Seed like all other Dragon Slayers, began to turn into a Dragon. Confronted by her husband, who called her a monster, he ordered her to be put in the dungeons, fearing that she would become like Acnologia. She tried to deter him by revealing that she was pregnant with his child, but the man claimed her to be a liar. From then on, for three years, Irene was tortured, humiliated and beaten, all while keeping her child's growth halted with Magic. Irene, now largely covered in scales, was visited by her husband, who told her that she had an execution date scheduled. She tried telling him about their child yet again, but still believing it to be a lie, he attacked her, slashing her stomach in an attempt to cut the baby out. This triggered Irene's complete transformation into a Dragon, wherein she rampaged and killed her husband before flying away, claiming that she was human and wanted anyone to help her get her old body back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Pages 2-11 Several hundred years passed, with Irene remaining a Dragon until Zeref happened upon her hiding place in the mountains and, realizing she was human, enchanted her back into her human appearance within moments. Elated that she had regained her form, Irene initially expressed her lack of care at the fact that she was still physiologically a Dragon, but was eventually struck with insanity when the physical sensations and consequences of being a Dragon carried over. Sad, Irene stated that she only wanted to give birth to her child as a human, but soon became deluded with the idea that if she could enchant herself unto her unborn child and give birth, she would have a human body again. Irene tried and failed, and thus discarded her in the back alleys of Rosemary Village, lacking any more use for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Pages 11-17 However, these events were later stated by Irene to have been fabricated. In truth, Irene could not muster the willpower to enchant herself into her newborn daughter and instead chose to leave Erza at a church in Rosemary Village out of fear that one day, that feeling would fade and she would try to enchant herself into her regardless. Following this event, Irene crossed over to Alakitasia to join the Alvarez Empire and serve under Zeref. While there, Irene used her mastery over Enchantment to transfix personalities unto a black sword and a white sword, which became her two personal attendants and members of the Irene Squad: Heine and Juliet, respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Page 18 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In light of the upcoming war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, and their subsequent fight to retrieve Fairy Heart, Irene receives an immediate summons to attend a meeting between Zeref, Emperor Spriggan, and the entirety of the Spriggan 12, but because of her immediate location within the extremely vast expanse of Alakitasia, she finds herself unable to attend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 thumb|right|200px|Irene wants the girls to battle Irene, along with Larcade, Bloodman and her own personal squad, are ordered by Zeref to mobilize to the northern Ishgar border, eliminating any resistance while heading towards Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 successfully annihilating the Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus alliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 12-13 Irene is then seen walking with her two subordinates, Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun on the Sacred Mountain of Zonia. She recalls an old legend about a white angel and a black angel clashing, in which the white one comes out victorious. Heine and Juliet praise her, and she comments that the angels were the spitting image of the two. She expresses curiosity at who would emerge victorious if Heine and Juliet were to fight, but later states that she was kidding; Irene drastically changes the snowy climate to a warmer one, then turns to Bloodman and Larcade, asking them if they are prepared for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-18 Irene watches the battle proceed from afar with Heine and Juliet. The two express their worries at the Ishgar forces' comeback, but Irene calmly states that they've nothing to fear as Bloodman and Larcade are there as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 12 Before long, Irene orders Juliet and Heine to join the front lines to deal with Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, as well as the incoming Crime Sorcière. She goes on to describe the incoming fourth guest as very troublesome, and resolves to handle them on her own;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 4-7 To make preparations for the incoming fourth guest, whom she reveals is Acnologia, Irene enchants the ground, proclaiming that Zeref's "game" will have to end as she declares premature victory over the Dragon King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 11-12 Irene very quickly locates Acnologia, hears that his objective is the annihilation of all Dragon Slayers, and then proceeds to block his path. Acnologia attempts to dismiss her, but she instead challenges him, affirming that she is aware of his strength, and confirms to him that she can, indeed, give him a worthy challenge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Pages 11-13 Irene immediately begins her fight against Acnologia by casting several destructive enchantments, but her attacks are parried and she is subject to Acnologia's own Dragon Slayer Magic. After managing to step out of harm's way, Irene is praised for her magical ability by the Dragon King: praise which she returns; she wonders aloud about the possibility of Zeref's strength exceeding Acnologia's once he attains Fairy Heart. The two briefly taunt each other until Irene expresses her desire to put an end to Zeref's "game" and bring the war to a swift conclusion. In response to this desire, she begins casting a brand new type of Magic that is unknown to even Acnologia by enchanting the earth of the entire Kingdom of Fiore. Irene then tells Acnologia her name and states her want to meet Acnologia again in the future before enveloping all of Fiore in the light of Universe One.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 9-19 She later is warped inside of Mercurius's castle due to her Magic, saying that for the first time using the spell, the results were favorable, before pondering her location in front of the confused Royal Family. Afterwards, Irene defeats the Royal Family guards with relative ease, leaving a beaten Arcadios in shock of the might of her power. Irene turns her attention to Toma E. Fiore and his daughter. The former asks her to do as she pleases with him, but to spare his daughter. For an answer, Irene turns Hisui into a mouse and cruelly asks the king if he's still able to love his daughter despite her new appearance. To her disappointment, the king replies that he'll always love his daughter no matter what, Irene calls his affection for his daughter a pity, as she prepares her next move. Suddenly, Irene freezes as she senses a familiar presence, she goes on to investigate and uses her Eye Magic to scan the environments, when she finally spots a red-haired woman, she starts pondering about her identity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Pages 13-17 The Scarlet Despair later appears right behind an exhausted Mirajane after she defeats Heine and Juliet and reveals that the two of them are actually swords enchanted with a personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Pages 18-19 As Mirajane remains shocked by Irene's vast amount of Magic Power, the female Spriggan uses this opportunity to make use of both Heine's Magical Bands and Juliet's Mucus Magic to tie Mirajane up and then torture her, using the mucus to burn her skin and clothes and declaring that she will not let Mirajane die a swift and easy death. She is stopped by August, who appears with Brandish as well, and accuses the witch of using Universe One without the Emperor's consent. Irene blames it on Acnologia's appearance and also points out the Magic's successful usage. Brushing her comments aside, August decides that the remaining Shields of Spriggan must assemble at the Emperor's side, which Irene stubbornly refuses to do, causing August to remind her that he is general of the Spriggan 12. Irene reluctantly obliges, but declares she will take care of Mirajane first; it is for naught, as August pierces Mirajane's heart before the witch can act. Satisfied, Irene departs with August and Brandish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 2-9 Later, Irene is seen with the Spriggan 12, who are gathered at the Fairy Tail Guild. She is greeted by Zeref, who praises her for successfully casting Universe One. He orders her to remove Fairy Heart from Mavis, who is shocked that Irene is capable of such a thing. Along with Zeref and the rest of the Spriggan 12, Irene then stands in front of the guild as a part of an impenetrable battle formation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 13-15 While the fight outside continues, Irene is inside the guild building, making use of her ability to slowly extract Fairy Heart. She shows pity for Mavis' current state, with her intellect being stolen thanks to Invel's Ice Slave. All of this is witnessed by Zeref who confronts Irene, displeased to see Mavis' suffering and questions the duration of the Enchantment. Irene calls him out for his naivety, noting that Acnologia's defeat is impossible if Zeref himself has such feelings. Zeref acknowledges her words and leaves the building, letting her continue the extraction. However, she is interrupted yet again, this time by Neinhart, who informs her that Erza's whereabouts are known. Irene coldly orders him to kill her and even though Neinhart argues that his Historia is ineffective against Erza, Irene insists that he does it himself, reminding the Spriggan of his true identity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 2-8 Afterwards, while still in the process of extraction, Irene is interrupted as Zeref arrives at the scene, wishing to speak to Mavis one last time. Irene expresses her opposition, commenting on foolishness of that act. Zeref, regardless, is still persistent in his intentions, before it is revealed that he has been an illusion all along. As the real Zeref makes that clear, he says that Illusion Magic is one at which Mavis is particularly good, having been allowed to do so due to Invel's defeat. Infuriated that she was able to be deceived, Irene gladly obliges to pursue the escapee.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 502, Pages 2-5 She does so by going outside and manifesting her giant eye in the sky, taunting everyone by openly projecting the thought that Mavis cannot run nor hide from her gaze. Mavis' voice also projects from the sky at this point, taking Irene by surprise; a giant illusion of Mavis is conjured to rally the Fairy Tail troops, and Irene, realizing that her actions were anticipated and used as a means to the girl's end, expresses vehement disgust for Mavis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 504, Pages 14-18 Irene then goes on to cast Berserker on the Alvarez army, enchanting them all into mindless, absurdly strong warriors who easily overwhelm and brutalize Fairy Tail. Satisfied with Fairy Tail's current predicament, she wonders aloud how Mavis is going to respond.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 505, Pages 2-6 But, before long, a startled Irene is caught in the light of Makarov's Fairy Law,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 505, Page 17 but emerges completely unscathed, surmising to Zeref behind her that seventy to eighty percent of their forces were killed, but that the remaining Spriggan 12 were unharmed, thus leaving the flow of battle largely unchanged.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 506, Page 6 Irene then travels to where Team Natsu and Juvia are located and attacks them, after which she greets Erza. Citing that it's been a long time since they've last met, Erza asks Irene who she is, to which she cryptically responds that they are one and the same.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Pages 17-19 Irene laughs at Erza's confusion, but soon ceases upon being afflicted with the effects of Larcade's Pleasure; as a result, the wounded are allowed to escape. The Scarlet Despair immediately retaliates against an attacking Erza with an atmospheric enchantment when she charges at her, but to her surprise, it is blocked and diffused by Wendy. She then curses both Wendy and Erza for being unaffected by Larcade's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Pages 14-16 Irene goes on to engage Erza in battle, but easily parries all her blows, even turning the swords from Blumenblatt into a mocking hanamaru. At Erza's request, Irene reveals herself as the girl's mother, despite her vehement claims that such a thing is impossible. Irene expresses indifference to the fact that she has a daughter, and empathizes with Erza's belief that anyone who stands against Fairy Tail is an enemy, claiming that she feels the same about Alvarez. The, in spite of her daughter's protests, Irene reveals that there is a secret to Erza's birth, and begins telling both her and Wendy her story, beginning back when she called the Queen of Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 513, Pages 6-19 Irene tells the girls of her past, revealing that she was alive four hundred years ago during the event that would come to be known as the Dragon King Festival. Putting her daughter's question regarding her youthful appearance aside, Irene continues her tale, revealing that she created Dragon Slayer Magic and was the first Dragon Slayer, all occurring while she was pregnant with Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 2-19 She then tells Erza who her father was, and that she was imprisoned and tortured for three years by her own people and husband for undergoing the dragonification process. She reveals that she transformed into a Dragon and broke out, and remained so for several hundred years, until Zeref found her and gave her back her old human shape. She finishes her tale by explaining that the physiological effects of becoming a Dragon did not disappear, and in an attempt to get a human body again, she tried, and failed, to enchant herself over her daughter unborn daughter, resulting in her eventual abandonment in Rosemary Village. Her tale finished, Irene is thanked by Erza for giving birth to her, but rejects her gratitude, only to hear that it is because of her that she was able to meet her true family in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Pages 2-20 Hearing Erza's declaration that she will cut her down, Irene responds that she will do the same, and that her story was given in a failed attempt to reignite motherly feelings. Irene attacks Erza, but both she and Wendy manage, much to the woman's shock, take her by surprise and wound her. From here, she attempts to patronize Wendy with the prospect of turning into a Dragon, but after hearing that Dragons can stop the Dragon Seed's growth,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 516, Pages 2-8 Irene is sent into a rage. Screaming that she wants her life back, with her daughter attacking her, Irene nullifies Wendy's Deus Eques with Deus Zero, but is once again shocked when Wendy shows herself also able to nullify her own Deus Zero with her own. Smirking as her daughter slashes her on the head, Irene reveals that one can enchant their own self unto someone as long as they are compatible, with it having no bearing on whether they are related. Citing that she has found herself a new host in the form of a Dragon Slayer and Enchanter, Irene takes over Wendy's body and states that she has been born anew.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 516, Pages 13-20 In her new body, Irene assesses the damage done to it and makes fun of Wendy's breasts, after which she says that her old body is useless. Irene answers Erza's worry by explaining that Wendy is gone, and that she is her, and attacks her daughter while mocking her. Irene creates a large explosion, and remarks that Wendy's magical potential is much higher than she originally thought; the woman decides to kill Erza, as a little girl having a daughter is unsightly, even managing to make use of Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to perform the deed. The Spriggan 12 member then goes on to quash Erza's attempts at getting to Wendy, revealing that Wendy's mind is gone, and that she is now Wendy Belserion. Erza goes to attack Irene, but the woman stops Erza by asking her if she can harm her friend's body. Calling her soft, Irene blows up Erza's armor, but the damage is superficial, as Wendy has taken over Irene's discarded body and cast Deus Corona. Irene is shocked, and is attacked and overwhelmed by Wendy, whose Magic Power is greater in Irene's original body. Irene's personality is then separated from Wendy's body via Deus Zero, but in an effort to deter her foe, Irene begins to maim her stolen body. This does naught, however, and the two woman are successfully switched back, which leaves Irene livid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 517, Pages 2-20 Irene moves to mercilessly attack Erza with myriad enchantments whilst cursing her daughter for continuing to stand in the way of her happiness. As they clash, Irene asks Erza what she would know of her misfortune upon hearing her express sympathy, and the woman learns that her daughter was enslaved in a cult for several years. Irene expresses shock when Erza says that because of everything that happened to her she was able to find people she loved, but that shock turns to rage when she tells Erza she wishes she was never born and screams for her to die. Consumed by anger, Irene undoes the enchantment Zeref bestowed upon her and assumes her true form as a Dragon. In this form, Irene swats at Erza and breaks her left arm and legs, then begins explaining that while she is in the form of the Sage Dragon, her enchantments go from being "High Enchantments" to "Master Enchantments" and enchants an asteroid to come crashing down to the battlefield as a meteor. After screaming that the end is near, Irene is flabbergasted when Erza uses a gauntlet to propel herself towards the meteor in an effort to destroy it. Then, after hearing Erza monologue about being the Queen of Fairies being good if her mother is the Queen of Dragons and protecting her friends at the cost of her own life, Irene wonders what kind of person her daughter really is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Pages 2-20 In amazement, Irene witnesses her daughter destroy Deus Sema, and then turn her blade back towards as she falls. Irene goads her daughter with the knowledge that Dragon scales are adamantine, but when Wendy enchants Dragon Slayer Magic into Erza's sword, Irene is dealt a lethal blow. Reverting back to her human form, Irene picks up Erza's sword and prepares to stab her with it, but hesitates seeing her daughter's smile; she thinks back to when her daughter was born and she couldn't make herself go through with the enchantment. This distraction, however, allows Erza the chance to headbutt Irene, despite seriously injuring herself in the process. After, Irene once again picks up Erza's sword and taunts one final time before turning the sword on herself. This act shocks both of her opponents, and when asked why by Erza, Irene thinks back to when she willingly dropped Erza off in Rosemary Village, and ultimately tells Erza, before dying, that it was her smile that caused her to remember just how much she loved her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 519, Pages 2-19 Magic and Abilities Universe One (ユニバースワン Yunibāsu Wan): Also known as World Reconstruction Magic (世界再構築魔法 Sekai Sai Kōchiku Mahō), Irene, by firstly enchanting the land, can manipulate the very geography of the ground itself, with the ability of compressing the land to as much as five percent (or less) of its original size, thereby altering the entire landscape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 14-15 The true purpose of this Magic is the power of bringing certain things or people to specific areas and locations, for example pushing the Emperor to the Fairy Tail Guild where Fairy Heart is located, while vanquishing Acnologia to deep into the sea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 15-16 There are major side effects, as the new age Magic teleports all the inhabitants of the area (including Irene herself) and even structures and landmarks randomly all over the affected area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 8-14 An indication to its power lies in the area of effect and Zeref's shock at the fact that Irene would cast it in the first place. Irene calls this Magic one of "a new era," indicating that it was created rather recently and would thus be unknown to someone who has knowledge of all Magics of old, such as Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 11-19 She also noted that the casting she performed against Acnologia was her first ever time using Universe One.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 15 Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō): Irene has shown the ability to remotely view an area by summoning a giant eye in the sky over the location she wants to see and linking this eye with her true one. Both the giant eye and her real eye show a cross-shape pattern while the Magic is active.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Pages 15-16 Animal Transformation: Irene was shown to be able to transform people into the form of animals. She demonstrated this ability when she turned Princess Hisui E. Fiore into a mouse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Page 10 Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): Irene possesses Dragon Slayer Magic, and was the one who created it for use in the Dragon King Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 12-13 Her four hundred years of experience in said Magic allowed her to effortlessly, and almost masterfully, make use of Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic the very first time she tried using it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 517, Pages 7-8 In her original body, it appears that Irene can only access her Dragon Slayer Magic while in her Dragon form, and although unclear what it specifically does, one benefit is that it allows her to magnify the power of her enchantments. Enchantment (付加術 Fukajutsu): Irene has shown extremely high proficiency in the art of enchantment; so much that she's classified as a High Enchanter ( Hai Enchantā), evidenced by her ability to change and alter landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world, as well as manipulate the atmosphere, objects, and even people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Page 10 It's been noted by Zeref that she's prodigious when it comes to attaching and detaching Magic from objects, as seen when she offers to detach Fairy Heart from Mavis, something which should normally be impossible. However, due to Fairy Heart's complex nature, this task proves time consuming and delicate for even Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Page 4 *'Berserker' ( Bāsākā): Irene can enchant her target(s) into a monstrous form that increases all their basic parameters by incredible levels, but at the cost of the target(s) intelligence and reasoning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 505, Pages 4-7 *'Deus Zero' ( Deusu Zero): Irene has access to this enchantment, which allows her to extract Magic or other enchantments from someone. She originally used this to try and extract Fairy Heart from Mavis, and later used it on Wendy to detach her enchantment from Erza, but failed when Wendy also proved herself to be able to cast this particular enchantment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 516, Pages 16-17 Dragon Form: As her human form was given to her via an enchantment from Zeref,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Page 12 Irene can break the enchantment at her whim and re-assume her true form as a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Pages 8-10 *'Immense Strength': Irene has immense strength as a Dragon, being able to easily break through stone structures, crush a human being to death,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Pages 8-9 and effortlessly break both of Erza's legs and her left arm with a casual swipe of her hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Pages 11-12 *'Dragon's Roar': Being a Dragon, so long as she has assumed this shape, Irene can spout destructive blasts from her mouth like the rest of the race, which can easily decimate an entire castle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Page 10 *'Flight': While she can fly in her human form, Irene can also fly in this form, but in the more conventional sense. *'Enhanced Magic Power': In her Dragon Form, Irene is the Sage Dragon (as Belserion gave her her power), and has her already immense Magic Power increased to much larger levels, which allows her to greatly increase the power of her enchantments.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Page 12 :*'Enhanced Enchantments': According to her, with the Sage Dragon's great power, Irene can increase the power of her enchantments to levels that no human could reasonably cast, something that transcends the land, the sky and the seas, and allows her to enchant the heavens themselves. These enchantments are of a higher rank than "High Enchants" ( Hai Enchanto) and are thus known as "Master Enchants" ( Masuta Enchanto)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Pages 12-13 ::*'Deus Sema' ( Deusu Sēma): Using the immense power gifted to her by transforming into a Dragon, Irene enchants a rather large asteroid in space to come crashing down to earth as a meteor. If the meteor were to strike the ground it would annihilate the entirety of the area surrounding the new location of the Fairy Tail Guild. Deus Sema is a higher ranked, stronger version of Jellal's True Heavenly Body Sema.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Pages 13-16 Master Weapons Specialist: Although not using it for actual combat very often, Irene is proficient and dexterous enough with her staff to be able to read and parry Erza's sword swings on several occasions with absolutely no effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 513, Pages 6-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 516, Page 4 Flight: Irene has shown that she can fly to any location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Page 12 Enhanced Agility: Irene has proven herself to be quite nimble, swiftly dodging Acnologia's attack by backflipping into the air several meters away from the explosion, while being still able to land on both feet, unharmed by the attack. Immense Durability: Irene has displayed vast amounts of durability, having endured over three years of excruciating torture, punishment and humiliation four hundred years past,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Pages 3-6 and in the present, surviving a Dragon Force-empowered Sky Dragon's Wing Attack from Wendy, as well a powerful follow-up slash from Erza that left two deep gashes on her stomach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 516, Pages 5-6 She also withstood a full-powered strike from Erza's combined Red-Black Twin Blades that hit her on the head, which left her with little more than a superficial head wound,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 516, Pages 18-19 and continued to fight on normally afterward. During this same encounter, Irene also parried Erza's sword strikes with her arms, and suffered no damage whatsoever.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Pages 3-8 Master Sensor: Irene has shown to be able to sense presence of Mages to great extent and determine how strong they are without them being near her, as she could sense Crime Sorcière and Acnologia from a relatively long distance, unlike her subordinates. Immense Magic Power: Irene holds vast reserves of Magic Power, being the most powerful woman among the Spriggan 12 (which even Brandish μ acknowledged), and, alongside the strongest male member, the "Magic King", August, the strongest member overall.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 483, Page 21 Neinhart, another Shield, even seemed somewhat afraid of Irene, sweating and trembling at the thought of Erza Scarlet being in some way related to her, as Erza's Magic Power is apparently of similar signature or potency to Irene's.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 482, Page 19 She is shown to have tremendous aptitude in her power, easily changing the climate of Mt. Zonia without much effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 18 She's shown more to her aptitude of having her Magic, Universe One, to affect the entire country of Fiore by reorganizing its landscape with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 15-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 8-18 Acnologia, the self proclaimed Dragon King, was impressed by her power and even praised her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 12-16 In addition, one of Fairy Tail's S Class Mages, Mirajane Strauss, was terrified of her power and proclaimed that hers defies common sense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 2 Mavis Vermilion even once broke out in a cold sweat from simply being in Irene's presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 14 Equipment Staff: Irene wields a massive light-brown staff in her right hand, matching, if not surpassing, its owner's height, and being divided into two large, inwardly curved antlers near the top; considerably below those, the weapon begins to be overlaid with brown leopard-skin spots that extends up to the antler's tips. It has yet to be revealed if the staff fulfills a specific purpose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 22 She has shown to use her staff in conjunction with her Magic, simply by tapping the ground or waving the wooden artifact as if it were a wand to induce her abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 13-19 Trivia *In Volume 57, Hiro Mashima showcased the various early design concepts for Irene. **In the the top-left design, Irene sports a two-brace neck ware to go along with her slicked back hair and her visible forehead. **In the top-middle design, the mark of the Alvarez Empire is shown to be on her back. **In the top-right design, her face is drawn with wrinkles and appears to be older than her current. **In the mid-left design, her appearance is similar to her current, but with shorter hair while a different design of her gloves is shown. **In the mid-region, her hair is in a ponytail with a decorate bandanna tied around it. **In the mid-right design, her appearance resembles Erza Knightwalker, with a long bang reaching from the right side of her face to go along with a primitive outfit. **Her bottom-left design sports a clear bandanna and an eye patch. **Her bottom-middle design is a light-colored sketch of her side view. **Her bottom-right design is her current design, with her from two long locks tied in medallion ornaments, completing it with a witch garb-like hat. Quotes *(To Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea): "The white and black angels... I'm sure they were the spitting image of you girls. Which begs the question... If the two of you were to battle... Who would be the one to come out victorious? Shall we find out?" *(To herself on Acnologia): "Upon this land in which the white angel reigned supreme, a Black Dragon now descends... It's as if the malice of the black angel has been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I... The Scarlet Angel."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 13 *(To Acnologia): "Still you are correct. I do not want you to interfere. Inside, His Majesty thinks this is a game. I want him to be serious. I desire a swift end to this war."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 15-16 *(To Zeref Dragneel): "''If you do not rid yourself of that naviete, you will never defeat Acnologia. He is the apothesis of darkness itself. Truly, the lord of the Dragons." Battles & Events *Dragon King Festival *Irene Belserion vs. Acnologia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Deceased